l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Isawa Tadaka
Isawa Tadaka é um shugenja do Clã Fênix e o Mestre da Terra. Família Tadaka é filho de Isawa Ujina, o Mestre do Vazio, Risen from the Flames, by Robert Denton III e meio-irmão Dreams of Shadow, by D. G. Laderoute de Isawa Kaede, uma Ishiken, assim como seu pai. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Herdeiro da Terra Tadaka se tornou o Herdeiro da Terra, o estudante favorito de Isawa Rujo, o Mestre da Terra, que era o seu sensei. Rujo se aproveitou das pesquisas e considerações de Tadaka, que apareceram nos últimos textos de seu Sensei. Ou pelo menos, foi isso o que ele pensou. Repentance Does Not Come First, by Robert Denton III Shiba Tsukune, filha de um dos amigos de seu pai, foi apontada como sua yôjimbô pessoal e eventualmente eles se apaixonaram. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Agenda de Tadaka Tadaka era impelido pela ânsia de saber mais sobre a mácula e como confrontá-la. Ele conseguiu adquirir pergaminhos do temido Isawa Akuma, que detalhavam pesquisas feitas em sua juventude, sobre a purificação dos elementos. Tadaka descobriu que os kami são facilmente atraídos pela própria essência de um shugenja, ao custo de uma parte de si mesmo. Em 1123 durante o funeral do falecido Campeão do Clã Fênix Shiba Ujimitsu, a yôjimbô de Tadaka, Shiba Tsukune, foi escolhida por Ofushikai como a próxima Campeã. Família Kaito ]] Tadaka foi ao Santuário do Penhasco, casa da Família Kaito, onde ele deveria investigar a morte de uma proeminente sacerdotiza, Isawa Iwahaki, sendo então seguido por Tsukune. Por toda a volta, o santuário apresentava sinais de decomposição e profanação, e as proteções que aprisionaram um demônio maligno por séculos estavam enfraquecidas. The Sword and the Spirits (Novella flyer) Eles resolveram o mistério, ao custo de pequenos ferimentos para Tadaka e ferimentos severos para Tsukune. Repentance Does Not Come First, by Robert Denton III Durante o funeral do finado Campeão do Clã Fênix Shiba Ujimitsu, sua yôjimbô Shiba Tsukune foi selecionada por Ofushikai como a nova campeã. Mestre Elemental Tadaka esperava receber permissão de seu sensei para partir para as terras do Clã Caranguejo, a fim de completar suas pesquisas, , sendo que ele já havia visitado o local antes com o seu pai. Rujo rejeitou publicamente o pedido e um duelo foi realizado para resolver a questão de honra entre Tadaka e seu sensei. Tadaka foi o vencedor, assim se tornando o novo Mestre da Terra. Durante o duelo, Tadaka sofreu sérios ferimentos em seu rosto, com carne esturricada e deformada envolvendo um buraco em uma de suas bochechas, expondo os dentes e o osso do maxilar, um ferimento que nunca iria se curar. Ele então começou a usar um pequeno pano de seda para envolver a parte inferior de seu rosto, escondendo suas cicatrizes. Shiba Yasuhide foi apontado como o seu novo yôjimbô. O Novo Dever da Família Kaito Após Tsukune se recuperar de seus ferimentos, ela anunciou ao conselho confiou um novo dever aos Kaito, que investigar os santuários, manter a ordem elemental, e reportar aos Isawa as descobertas sobre a questão. Jornada para as Terras dos Kuni Tadaka foi para um vilarejo rural da família Kuni. Enquanto isso, surpreendentemente Ujina desapareceu, deixando o Conselho dos Cinco com apenas três Mestres. Sua filha Kaede rejeitou herdar o assento do pai. A Fênix enviou um Samurai para buscar Tadaka, encontrá-lo e fazê-lo retornar das terras da Família Kuni para se reagrupar com a liderança do Clã. A Call for Unity (Phoenix Clan letter). Asako Tsuki foi a escolhida. Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters Links Externos * Isawa Tadaka (Disciples of the Void) Categoria:Líderes do Clã Fênix Categoria:Shugenjas